


Callum Hunt a half dwarf

by rayjey



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dwarf, Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, callum hunt is a half dwarf, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: “Why am I the only half-dwarf?”“dwarves and humans can't have kids call it is against the law”“really,” call asked.“Yeah, but me and your mom were in love and..”Or Callum hunt is a half-dwarf
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

When Callum hunt first heard of magic and dwarves he was eight and had a split lip.  
The concrete around him had cracked.

His dad sat him in his big leather chair in his office.  
What he told him changed his life.  
First, he told him that magic was evil and had killed his mother.  
“I had actually hoped you didn't get any magic”  
His dad had told him that night when he found out about his magic.  
“Why?” he had asked back then when magic was new and exciting.  
His dad folded his hands and looked very serious.  
“call no interruptions”  
his dad had said and Call had nodded.

His dad twisted his hands and begun.

“what you did call was incredibly dangerous, and it shouldn't even be possible, you used magic in a way that it's not supposed”  
He looked directly into calls eyes.

“no eight years old should be able to crack concrete even if you passed out”  
he couldn't help it “so the concrete I did that?”  
He blurted out.  
His dad had sighed but nodded, “magic runs in our family call it is extremely dangerous,  
it killed your mother”  
Now his curiosity was peaked, his dad never talked about his mom.

“mom was a wizard?” he asked

His dad lightly shook his head.  
“no, I used to be a sort of wizard but your mother had no magic, your mother was a magical being a dwarf.  
That's why I hoped you didn't get any magic, dwarfs don't have magic”  
There aren't any other half dwarves in the whole world call we don't know what you can do.  
That's why we can't let the magisterium take you, ever”'

“Why am I the only half-dwarf?”  
“dwarves and humans can't have kids call it is against the law”  
“really,” call asked.  
“Yeah, but me and your mom were in love and..”  
He moved his hands around, Call didn't really get what that meant he guessed it was something adult.  
Now his eyes moved away.  
“I've never shown you a picture of her have I?”  
He shook his head, afraid to say anything.  
He had never seen his mother before.  
All he had ever heard was that she died when he was born.

His dad found an old leather book.  
its spine was cracked but in golden letters on top stod.  
“memories of a lifetime”  
Call opened the book, there was only one picture.  
A man and a woman were standing in front of a tree.

Call recognized his father, but he was younger and he smiled so brightly like he only did some times, when they snuggled up at the couch or got a great deal on a car.

He also had a goatee, which Call normally would have laughed at but he was looking at his mother.  
His dad had his arms around her, she was short.  
That's the first thing he thought of her, she was also a dwarf apparently.  
His dad was not very high but she was at least 2 heads shorter than him.

She was wearing a black blouse and pants and a red leather jacket.  
Her face was blurry on the picture but she was smiling, she looked nice he thought.  
Her hair was black and short, it looked kinda like his he guessed.  
His dad's eyes had gone glazy as he looked at the picture.  
“it is the last picture ever to be taken of her”

Call rubbed his hands across his mother's face on the picture.  
A desperate hope of something, a feeling of his mother but he felt nothing it was just a picture.  
It wasn't fair that he didn't have a mother that all he got was this picture of her.  
He could feel the angry tears in his eyes.  
Why wasn't she here why couldn't she explain all of this magic and dwarves to him?  
“you can keep the picture, it doesn't do anything good for me, you can never use your magic do you understand that?”  
He nodded.

Tears fell from his eyes, and onto the picture.  
He angrily wiped them away.  
it wasn't fair that he didn't have a mom.  
Why did she leave him, and she was a dwarf.  
Why did magic take him away before he even got to know her?  
Strong arms wrapped around him and his dad pulled him into a hug.  
He didn't say anything, but his shoulders were shaking just a little bit.

They sat there for a few hours, well they moved onto the couch and watched a movie.  
One with aliens and explosions that he definitely wasn't old enough to watch but it was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a trail and Aaron Stewart has ink in his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot like the book but changes will happen over the next chapters.

After that night he tried not to think about magic or dwarves or his mother.  
it didn't work but he really tried.  
Before when he played he would sometimes have magic or maybe sword with magic.  
But not anymore, he were pirates or mailmen but never anything with magic.  
It killed his mom and he hated it.

Whenever someone talked about magic he would try to just shrug it off.  
But more often than not he would get angry yell or hit.

Then the dreaded day of the magisterium trials happened.

He was nervous of course and scared but as the day came closer he got more and more curious.  
This was the only place he would learn about magic and was his mother came from.  
He felt awful for wanting to get in and learn about his mom.  
But it was just a tiny part of him the rest of him was terrified.

So on the day of the trails in the car ride, he was anxious.

When the voice came to him it was like a whisper.  
“when master north finishes speaking, all aspirants should rise and come to the front. the trails are about to begin”.  
He wasn't sure that he was imagining the voice or it really was there.  
But the other kids went to the front so he did too.  
His dad squeezed his hand  
“it's gonna be fine call”  
He said and call believed him.  
The female mage he followed.  
“I'm mister Milagros”  
They were walking really fast which call saw an opportunity to fall behind.

But he still hated that people stared at him.  
That he was a cripple and well they didn't know that but that he was a half-dwarf.

He bumped into a girl who told him she was nervous even though she didn't look it.  
When he got into the classroom he sat at the back behind a boy with blonde hair and a soccer jersey on.  
As call sat down he smiled at him with a bright smile like he was happy to sit in front of him.  
He had a nice smile call thought and smiled back.

He had expected some elaborate test like walking on fire or well he didn't know.  
But it was just a writing test, like a normal school test.

But it was weird questions about dragons and wyvern he didn't know any dragons.  
It didn't help that the guy in front of him hair looked very very soft.  
He really wanted to touch it which was weird.  
He was supposed to shake the pen to get the ink flowing.  
So he shook the pen not because he wanted to answer the questions but to draw something.  
But nothing happened, he shook it harder he pressed.  
He looked around the others could all write with their pens.  
He shook it, even more, he wasn't even sure his pen was working.  
“work you stupid pen work,” he thought.

The pen exploded, not just the ink but the whole pen.  
Ink exploded all over the desk and his shirt...  
Call blinked the ink out of his eyes and looked his hands were blue from ink.  
The boy in front of his blonde hair turned blue.  
There was way to much ink for one pen.  
He tried to wipe the ink away, he probably got some in his mouth.  
“I'm sorry,” he told the boy in front of him  
The boy looked at him with a little smile “it's okay” he whispered.  
Then he realised everyone was staring at them no one said anything.  
He felt his face heat up.  
Mester Milagros stared at him her eyes shine a little wired.  
He felt his cheeks being hot.  
“Callum hunt, please leave this room and clean yourself”  
She looked at the boy in front of him.  
“Aaron Stewart follow him”  
Then she turned around and call rushed out with everyone's eyes on him and Aaron on his heels.  
In the bathroom, he tried to scrub the ink of his shirt and his hair.  
It didn't do much but now he wasn't dripping.  
The boy Aaron had pieces of paper towel in his hair.  
He looked so ridiculous with two-coloured hair and paper that call had to laugh.  
He quickly stopped it was his fault that he looked like that.  
But the boy smiled.  
“I'm Aaron”  
he said and held out his hand.  
“call”  
They shook hands.  
He knew he was supposed to hate everything with magic but Aaron wasn't so bad.

Out in the hallway, the rest of the kids were waiting. One of them muttered something about ink freaks.  
Call did his best to send a death stare at him.  
Master Milagros divided into groups and Aaron was in his.  
Of Course, the test was about climbing ropes.  
It was so embarrassing to tell everyone that he couldn't do it.  
And he felt like even more of a freak when he had to climb the rope.  
It wasn't fair that he had to do it he couldn't.  
He made the ball explode, he thought maybe it wasn't him.

So far he was pretty sure he was going to fail, which he was happy for.  
Really he was.  
“Are you okay” Aaron asked.  
He was walking beside him and smiling at him.  
And even with ink and paper towel in his hair, he looked good.  
Which isn't fair.  
“no”  
He said, Aaron just smiled sadly at him.  
“it is going to be okay”  
He said, but call knew it wasn't

Then they had to make papers fly, which call though was stupid.  
paper planes did exist.  
But he didn't want it to fly.  
don't fly, don't fly he thought.  
It did not do anything happened to his paper was just there.  
Aaron got his paper flying at the start.  
He smiled at call and gave him thumbs up as he rose to stand next to Tamara and Jaspar.  
It seemed like a lot of people couldn't get their paper to fly.  
master rock maple just shook his head.  
“it's alright, just bring your papers here up”  
His voice was bland like he really didn't care to be there.  
We have that in common master rock maple call thought.

But when he tried to get his paper up it was stuck.  
He pulled and it finally went up with a crishh.  
He fell backwards because of the sudden release.  
really was all he thought as he fell to the floor.  
But he didn't fall, arms wrapped around him just before he hit the floor.  
He looked up into green eyes and blue hair.  
Aaron, his ears turned red and he looked away.  
“thanks,” he said and got out of his arms.  
Aaron just smiled  
“you're welcome”.  
He was very flustered.  
“How did you get over here?”  
Aarons's eyes fluttered.  
“I don't really know I just kinda saw you”  
“hm hm”  
Said master rock maple.  
“you two get moving, call just let the paper stay”.

When they stood outside in the hallway, call couldn't look at Aaron.  
He was happy that he caught him.  
Maybe he could have gotten out of the test if he was bleeding enough.  
It was also embarrassing that he had to be caught by someone he barely knew.  
An individual test didn't seem like the best idea.  
All the test before had all been wired and not at all what he had expected.  
“Callum hunt, master Rufus is waiting for you”  
A mage said, and as call walked he felt a dribble of sweat on his neck.  
“take the flame”  
Master Rufus said, which was wired.  
But as he took the bowl he felt a pull in his stomach.  
The flame almost exploded up and he almost dropped it.  
But he felt the fire pulling him.  
“go out go out”  
he thought and slowly the flame disappeared until there only was a little flame.  
Like the fire on a match.  
When he looked up mater Rufus was staring at him.  
“Callum hunt”  
He said with his very deep voice.  
“you have surprised me, I thought your father at the magisterium”  
“you did”  
Call exclaimed, and the ball exploded.  
He dropped the bowl and the fire went out on the floor.  
But it didn't go out it out on the floor.  
All call could feel was anger for not knowing his mother or that this was his father's master.  
“stop stop”  
Master Rufus yelled.  
But call didn't hear it.  
He grabbed his hands and slapped them together.  
Which made the cuts he had gotten from the bowl sting.  
The fire went out.  
“out”  
He yelled and call fleed.

When he met his father in again he was so happy and exhausted.  
he just leapt into his arms.  
He didn't care what people saw.  
His dad wrapped his arms around him.  
“you did good call”  
He whispered into his hair.  
“I messed up dad I really did”  
He said his voice trembling.  
“its okay call whatever it is we can fix it right?”  
“right”  
He told him.  
“then can we get ice cream?”  
He asked.  
His father smiled and nodded.  
“sure”

On the whiteboards, he looked at the score.  
Aaron and Tamara were obviously on the top.  
He tried to smile at Aaron, but it didn't really work.  
When master Rufus began choosing his apprentices.  
His hands shook, as he began.  
Aaron was the first to be chosen.  
which made sense when he stood up he smiled at call.  
He didn't smile back he wasn't sure he could.  
Then he chose Tamara.  
And finally  
“my last apprentice will be Callum hunt”  
Master Rufus exclaimed.  
Call thought he might faint or burst into flames.  
And when his dad told him to run he knew he couldn't there was nothing he could but go with master Rufus.  
His dad tried to keep him shouting about how master Rufus had killed his mom and couldn't take call.  
But it was too late.  
So he removed his dad's arms from where they were wrapped around him.  
“it's okay dad”  
He said and his voice shook as he went up to Aaron.  
He had expected his dad to protest but he just stood there with a look of betrayal on his face.  
Aaron gave him a smile when he stood up next to him.  
“you cannot have him, Rufus”  
His dad shouted.  
And something glimted in the sun.  
A dagger sored through the air straight towards him.  
He should move but he was unable to move.  
The blade stopped, Aaron had picked it straight out of the air.  
Like an apple and all he could think was that Aaron had saved him two times.  
Aaron handed him the dagger.  
“here you go”  
He said with a smile.  
And call took the dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had to have the trails in this fanfiction, just to show how his magic was different.  
> I also wanted to show how his mother's death has affected call.  
> I love Aaron he is to good for this world.  
> (yes I am aware that I made Aaron and call fall onto each other).


	3. Where call faint in aarons arms two times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but whatever.

Call had to admit the magisterium wasn't as bad as he had thought.  
He didn't really like it, but it was his way to know about his mother and also his dad.

The thing about magic was it was hard.  
First, they had to do the room of sand and boredom as call had called it.

He found he liked any magic with earth, he liked the feeling of the earth growing inside of him.  
Like he could move the entire earth when he drew from the magic of the earth.

The first time he found out how long he could go with magic was when they had to fight the elements.  
“oh crap, how are we going to fight that?”  
Rage flared across Aarons face “that not fair”  
Aaron took a deep breath.  
“well here goes nothing”  
And as call watched he dashed forward towards the wyrmen.  
Call thought it was a very bad idea.  
The wyrmen cracked its tail like a whip and Aaron went flying.  
And call couldn't think, he heard Tamara gasp but he just reacted.  
When Aaron went flying call drew on the earth felt is power rising through him and directed it all towards Aaron.  
The earth rose around him and grabbed Aaron in the air.

He couldn't stop the power was arousing bruising through his body.  
He could do everything he wanted.  
He could kill all of these wyrmens if he wanted to.  
“call stop”  
A voice said.  
He didn't know who it was.  
The power was arousing.  
He couldn't stop.  
Something grabbed his hand.  
And squeezed it.  
“call stop, its too much stop”  
Aaron.  
And slowly he let go of the power, instead, he focused on Aaron's hand in his  
“Aaron”   
Was the first thing he said when he woke up.  
Aaron smiled at him, “I'm okay you saved me”  
“oh good, I'm gonna faint know”  
And he did.

master Rufus wasn't happy.  
“have I thought you nothing about the limits of magic Callum”  
He yelled.  
Call crumbled.  
“I just wanted to save Aaron”  
He knew his voice was small trembling.  
Master Rufus face softened.  
“I know call but you could have died”  
“I'm sorry”   
He said and he meant it.

......................................................................................

But the best thing was Aaron, and Tamara.  
They were better than the feeling of power when he used his magic.  
Almost worth not getting coffee for a whole year almost.

They were his friends, his best friends, the only friends he had ever had.  
He liked Tamara's laugh the way she smiled, he liked that she stood up to him from Jaspar.  
Who he really didn't like, he looked great with mush in his hair.

But as much as he liked Tamara he liked Aaron more.  
Maybe he was a walking stereotype of jock, with his blond hair and green eyes.  
But since that day they first met he had been his best friend.  
They sat together during meals even the days after they tried to move the sand by eating it.  
He liked his laugh, and his humour and how he liked him.

.......................................................................................................................

His dad sent him a package.  
A cardboard box from his dad.

It took him a while to open it he just kinda stared it.  
It was his dad's unreadable spider handwriting.  
But he wasn't sure that it was his.  
He didn't know how to open the box.  
So he made a decision and grabbed the box and went into their common room.  
Aaron and Tamara weren't there, but it helped not being in his room.  
So with trembling fingers, he ripped off the duct tape.  
There was clothes, his t-shirts, and jackets with skeletons and flowers.  
Also his jeans, he had missed his jeans.  
There was also sour gummi candy in packets.  
A copy of the three musketeers that he and his dad had been reading.  
There were dog ears in the book where call had found passages he had liked.  
At the bottom of the box were three things.  
His moms red leather jacket.  
A green book with a cracked side and.  
And a neatly folded note in his dad's handwriting.  
He read the letter:

Callum  
I know this isn't your fault. I love you and i am very sorry for everything that happened.  
I am sure your mother also would be proud of you.  
Alistair hunt.

The letter felt wrong, it didn't sound like his dad.  
And all of the stuff about his mom.  
They didn't talk about mom at all.  
He also signed it with his full name.  
Like he didn't know him like it was an official letter.  
He plummeted down on the sofa.

When Tamara and Aaron came back, he was still laying on the couch his dads letter squeezed in his hand.  
His mother's jacket laying on top of him.  
He was crying, small tears dripped down from his eyes and into his ears.

He felt ridiculous for just laying there and embarrassed.  
Why did he go into the common room?  
He was sure they would laugh at him, even though Aaron probably would feel bad.  
But that didn't happen when they got into the room.  
“call why are you laying on the couch?”  
It was Aaron.  
At the same time, Tamara said.  
“yeah, it is not nice to sleep on..”  
Her sentence was cut short.  
“are you crying?”

He sat up and wiped his eyes.  
“nooo”  
He said and his voice was horse it was very convincing.  
Tamara just looked at him.  
“okay call you just got something in your eye”  
Aaron said.  
Call nodded.  
“you wanna talk about it?”  
It was Aaron.  
He just shock his head.  
“okay”  
Tamara said and plummeted down on the couch, Aaron sat on the other side.  
Aarons arm wrapped around calls shoulders and he squeezed.

“it's my dad”  
He whispered after a couple of minutes.  
“your dad?”  
Tamara whispered.  
Call handed her the note, she read it and handed it to Aaron.

“He sent it to with a box of my stuff”  
Aaron who had read the note frowned.  
“Why does that make you cry? he sounded sincere”

Now call was getting angry.  
“it doesn't sound like him, and he signed with his full name like he doesn't even know me”  
He took a deep breath.  
“and all of that stuff about my mom we never ever talk about her, why did he send me her jacket?”  
He hadn't even realized he was yelling or that he had stood up.

“that's your mother's jacket?”  
Aarons voice was small and call instantly felt bad about yelling.  
“Yeah, that book”  
He pointed to the green book.  
“It has the only picture of her, why would he give it to me?”

“I don't know call”  
Tamara said.  
“I just wish I could talk to him”  
“maybe you can”  
Aaron said.  
“what”  
“yes you're right you can use the tornado phone in master Rufus office”  
Tamara said her eyes were shiny.  
“We can help you”  
Aaron said.  
And that was how Aaron and Tamara helped him break into master Rufus office. 

...................................................................................

After the fight at the end of book 1:

Someone was carrying him in their arms.  
Which was annoying to say at least and very much embarrassing.  
He definitely remembered something about a sign master Rufus Aaron?  
“Aaron put me down”  
That's what he wanted to say but I sounded something like.  
“amm domm”  
A cold hand brushed hair away from his forehead.  
“shh it's okay we're almost there”  
The voice was soft and sweet, and all call wanted the voice to keep talking.  
“don't worry we are getting help”  
The hand once again stroked him over his hair.  
“relax it is okay”  
And as call listened to the voice he fell into the soft darkness.

When he woke up he was immediately blinded by the white light from the crystals on the wall.   
Master Rufus was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

“tea”  
He asked and before call could answer a cup of tea was in his hands.  
As he sat up he could feel his body resisting.  
His muscles was sore and all of his body felt tense, in a way it did last time Aaron had used his chaos magic.  
Like his body was fighting the magic.  
Slowly he drank the tea, the hot fluid didn't taste of anything but it made his whole body warm.

“are you feeling a little better now?”  
And he was.  
He had to tell him, about master joseph, Constantine madden and his mother.  
All the horrible things he had said.  
He had to tell him, but master Rufus just handed him a bowl of soup.  
Then he kinda had to eat it.  
The soup didn't have a lot of flavours but it was hot and he was hungry.

“can you tell me what happened?”  
Master Rufus asked.

And call wanted to tell him but he didn't.  
He told him about the fight and about drew but not the enemy or that he was a half-dwarf.

when he was done, master Rufus smiled.  
“your friends are waiting for you outside the door”

He opened the door, Tamara and Aaron stumbled into the room.  
“call you're okay?”  
Their worried voices washed over him.

He smiled at them, he was happy that they were okay.  
But then he remembered, he was the enemy of the dead.

And suddenly his smile feel.  
“call are you in pain?”  
It was of course Aaron.

He shook his head.  
“no, i have something to tell you guys”

“what is it? are you okay?”

“yeah I just need to um  
mm….?  
He looked down at his hands, his knuckles were white.  
tell them, tell them they're your friends teel them.  
But he couldn't he didn't want to lose them.  
“I'm a half-dwarf”  
Well, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

He looked up at them, he didn't know what he expected.  
Tamara looked at him, a smile spreading on her face.  
Aaron was also smiling.

“oh call darling we know”  
Tamara said.  
“what how did you I mean, when how”  
He was rambling.  
Tamara looked at him and took his right hand.

“call you are so easy to read, you keep asking about dwarves, your mother was incredibly short, your magic is so explosive”  
“yeah call it was kinda obvious call”  
Aaron said he was also smiling.

Then he looked at call, who looked shocked, he took his left hand and squeezed it.  
“wait did you carry me?”  
Aaron smiled.  
“you drooled on my shoulder”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.
> 
> I literally thought of this at 2 am.  
> Don't know if I will continue.


End file.
